


I Crossed the Line Before the Gun Went Off and Got Disqualified

by orphan_account



Series: Can't Catch a Break [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: College AU, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now that he thought about it, he was fairly sure this was supposed to last longer. Much longer. And now that he was thinking about it even more, he could say with some certainty that it had probably only been about a minute since he started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Crossed the Line Before the Gun Went Off and Got Disqualified

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy okay this is a college au i guess also the party is on a weekday because everyone here makes bad decisions
> 
> cross posted from my tumblr narcissistic-sassafras

Kuroha was a man on a mission: a mission to sleep with one Shintaro Kisaragi. A mission that was becoming more and more successful by the minute, as the boy in question continued to make out with him, moaning loudly and stumbling forward, desperate for full body contact. He would have preferred Shintaro sober, but if this is what it took to get in bed with him, then so be it. Kuroha was tired of waiting.

When he’d first heard about the party, he was delighted (even though he hadn‘t been invited. But that didn‘t matter. He would get in either way). Parties meant alcohol and sex. And since the host was one of Shintaro’s friends, there was a high probability that Shintaro would be there. Put all of this information together, and it meant a chance for Kuroha to get laid. Which is how he found himself in his current situation: locked in some closet with a drunken Shintaro who was growing more and more desperate by the minute. Ah, life was good. 

Kuroha kissed back languidly, relishing the way the other pressed so desperately, whining and clawing at his back for more. Shintaro was sloppy and inexperienced; Kuroha was delighted to know that he would be his first (not that he had ever done this before either. But that also doesn’t matter). He moved his hands down to Shintaro’s hips, pulling him closer and working the button on his jeans, until he was sliding down his pants and boxers. Shintaro broke away, probably to complain, but Kuroha quickly wrapped a hand around his dick, effectively shutting him up. He brought his other hand up to his own mouth, sucking on his fingers and looking at Shintaro coyly. The other flushed and looked away, only to snap his head back when he felt those same fingers prodding at his entrance.

“W-wait…!” Apparently he hadn’t expected to get this far. Poor naïve Shintaro. Kuroha naturally ignored the other’s protests and slipped a finger inside him, then another, then another, stretching and scissoring until he deemed it good enough. Kuroha was growing impatient at this point, shoving his own pants down and pushing Shintaro up against the wall as he positioned himself. Shintaro offered a few slurred complaints that went completely unheeded as Kuroha thrust into him. 

Finally, after so long. He’d been after Shintaro for months. Kuroha gave a small satisfied chuckle before he began to move, setting a quick pace. 

So quick, in fact, that it didn’t take very long for him to reach his climax, finishing inside Shintaro with a groan. And he realized with a start that Shintaro did not look anywhere close to his own orgasm. And now that he thought about it, he was fairly sure this was supposed to last longer. Much longer. And now that he was thinking about it even more, he could say with some certainty that it had probably only been about a minute since he started (this all meant something, he was sure of it. But it was hard to think around the cloud of pleasure that lingered from his orgasm). 

Shintaro seemed just as confused, staring at Kuroha with a perplexed look on his face. But he was evidently thinking much more clearly, despite being drunk; something seemed to click and he grinned the biggest grin Kuroha had ever seen before bursting out into laughter. 

Shintaro’s hysterical laughter jarred Kuroha back into painful reality, as he slowly realized (much to his horror) what had just happened. _Oh_. Yes, it _was_ supposed to be much longer. And reaching orgasm in nearly a minute was _not supposed to happen_. Shintaro was laughing at _him_ (by this point the younger boy was gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face as he laughed uncontrollably). 

“C-calm down there, Flash…” Shintaro’s sentences came out haltingly, as he struggled to finish a sentence without erupting into giggles. “It’s not a race, you know?”

This was not happening. He could feel his face heating up, which only seemed to make Shintaro laugh harder. No, no, no, no, no. Kuroha did the only thing he could think of; he turned and ran, fleeing the closet to Shintaro’s shouts of “Hey wait, where are you going?! Slow down, speedy! What’s the rush?”

He ended up running all the way back to his own room. No way in hell was he going to stay at that party. Especially not since Shintaro was very drunk, and a drunk Shintaro was a talkative one. Shit. There was no way he could go to class tomorrow. But he couldn’t just skip, either; they would all know why. It’d be like admitting defeat. Damn it, he had to go. Maybe if he just ignored them, beat a few people up on the way there…

Of course it wasn’t that easy. The minute Kuroha stepped outside his dorm the next day, he was greeted by none other than Shintaro. This in itself wasn’t too odd; they often crossed paths on the way to their morning classes. Normally Kuroha took the opportunity to either chat him up or harass him (depending on how he felt that day), but today he Was Not Feeling It. But Shintaro (despite looking terribly hung-over) was.

“Hey, Kuroha. How’s it going?” The stupidly large grin from last night made a reappearance. If Kuroha went the whole day without beating someone up, it’d be a miracle. “You okay? You got outta there pretty fast last night.” Shintaro snickered. 

“I’m fine. Shut up.” Kuroha glared at the younger boy, who seemed to get the hint to back off, since he kept quiet until they parted ways. Then, of course, he left with a “You should take it easy today. Maybe stop and smell the roses. No point in rushing through life!” Kuroha could feel a headache coming already. 

His class, at least, was uneventful. But immediately afterward, he was approached by none other than Haruka Kokonose. 

“What the hell do you want?” Kuroha had no patience. For anything. If one more person stopped to talk to him, he _would_ punch them. 

Haruka seemed unaffected by Kuroha’s obvious hostility. “I heard you slept with Shintaro last night.” 

So Shintaro did tell everyone. Amazing. Haruka was just too nice to say anything directly. “Yeah, and that’s farther than you’ll ever get.” Kuroha grinned triumphantly. If he could make the kid angry, then hopefully he would leave him alone. Haruka always ran off when he got angry. Something about not wanting to hurt anyone, but Kuroha doubted he could. He was in the hospital every other week.

“Actually, we’ve got a date this weekend. I was just going to tell you to back off. But that shouldn’t be a problem now, huh? Since Shintaro likes to take things slow.” Haruka gave a triumphant grin of his own before sauntering off. Kuroha continued to stand there, staring incredulously as the boy walked off. A _date_? Since when? When the hell did that happen? And why was he just now hearing about it?? And when the hell did Haruka get so fucking rude?? 

Somehow, Kuroha managed to make it all the way to the afternoon, when he usually took his lunch. He made a beeline straight for his dorm, determined to avoid absolutely everyone. And in a perfect world, he would have made it. But the world was not perfect; in fact, it seemed to hate him in particular. Of course he would be stopped by fucking Kano of all people, with Konoha in tow. 

“What.” Kuroha snarled, trying to look as menacing as possible. Kano was a pain to deal with on a good day. He did not have time for this. 

“Oh, I just wanted to confirm the rumors. I do hate spreading lies. Did you sleep with Shintaro last night?” He tell Kano was trying his hardest not to laugh. That asshole knew exactly what had happened. 

“None of your business. Go away.” He glared at both of them, trying his hardest to convey thoughts of murder. Kano’s smile dimmed a bit, but Konoha just seemed very confused. 

“No need to be so hostile. What’s the hurry? Shouldn’t you be bragging right now? You’ve been trying to get with Shintaro for ages, after all. I know how hard it is for you to wait.” Kano’s smile was back full force. Bastard thought he was funny. Maybe it was time for Kuroha to make an example, so he’d be left alone for the rest of the day.

“What’s premature ejaculation?” Konoha suddenly piped up, giving Kuroha his ‘I am very confused and would like answers, please’ face. Kuroha froze. 

After several seconds of silence (during which Kuroha became increasingly agitated), Konoha spoke up again. “Shintaro said it was a medical condition and that I should ask you. He said you would know.”

“Wha- Fuck off! I’m not telling you anything!” He could feel his face going red and could see Kano trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. This was bad. He needed to leave, now.

Konoha wasn’t done yet, though. “Oh… But, do you have it? Can you show me?” If his face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now. Kano stopped trying to hold it in and burst into a hysterical giggle fit. Konoha looked even more confused. 

Kuroha decided he would save more face by just avoiding this conversation entirely, so he turned and ran back to his room. He went ahead and settled in when he got there. He was never leaving this room again.


End file.
